Blog de usuário:Fabsome Sweet/Uma nova série? Talvez...?
Oi pessoal, aqui é a Fab (Não não, aqui é a Maria Joana) , tudo bem com vocês? =) É, oficialmente EML já está numa lata de lixo pra mim, ou seja, não existe mais pra mim. , simplesmente um peso foi retirado das minhas costas, porque era todo dia mesma coisa, voltava da escola, enfrentava meus problemas familiares e fazia EML, com amor e carinho. Mas, vocês sabem o que realmente aconteceu e eu não consigo prosseguir (Sinceras desculpas). Muito bem, aqui estou eu lendo minhas velhos intros de séries, que eu sempre quis fazer, então, sim, finalmente vou fazer uma série válida e tomara que consigo seguir em frente. Essa série, participarão algumas ocs pessoais de vocês, mas quero pedir a autorização de vocês, porque as ocs de vocês são maravilhosas (Todas as ocs são, exceto as minhas ^^) =) A série, ainda não tem um nome definido, mas se quiserem me ajudar com o nome, na votação, muito obrigada ^^ ----- A série começa com o mundo Existence, onde sustenta as vidas de todos os mundos ou universos, onde possui 13 elementos aprisionados nas 13 dimensões, deste mesmo mundo. Esses 13 elementos eram de portadores muito importantes que lutaram pela vida de sustentar todos. Mas há muito tempo atrás em uma dimensão chamada Darkhalo, onde se situa neste mundo, nasce uma pônei, cujo seu nome é Serenity Lightspeed Shadowy, mas através de seu nascimento, houve uma guerra na sua dimensão natal. Alguns pôneis da espécie que situam na dimensão, conseguem fugir com Serenity, os pais desta pônei, ficam para poderem lutar na guerra. Mas perceberam bem tarde, uma grande cura para que essa guerra não acontecesse, mas para isso, a dimensão inteira seria morta, não havia outra escolha, os pais cujo eram proibidos de amar, teriam que fazer isso. Assim, Darkhalo se transformou em uma dimensão extinta. Dezesseis anos após isso, em Equestria, Serenity recebeu um novo nome Fabsome Clovenheart Sweet, cujo é considerada diferente devido as suas asas preto e branco, seus pequenos chifres nos lugares das orelhas, junto com suas amigas verdadeiras e suas amigas falsas, ela depara com as dificuldades: Suas amigas falsas são rivais das suas amigas verdadeiras, outra coisa ela não sabe que suas amigas falsas, são realmente mentirosas, devido a ter perda de memória constante. Suas amigas verdadeiras sempre estão lá pra mostrar o que realmente elas são, mas logo Fab discorda e diz que as amigas falsas, são bondosas com ela.As amigas falsas de Fab aproveitam muito da bondade, inocência, dela, já suas amigas verdadeiras querem mostrar o quanto ela é especial. Mas após o descobrimento de suas subespécies, ela descobre que suas amigas (tanto falsas quanto verdadeiras) são as reencarnações de cada portadora de cada elemento do seu mundo natal. Agora, Fabsome busca saber realmente quem ela é, mas será meio que impossível, pois ela descobrirá seus segredos, os poderes de suas amigas e terá que preservar sua identidade segura. Decisão do Nome da Série (por favor) Qual nome, você colocaria na sua opinião? Fabsome's Secrets (FS, Segredos de Fabsome) Rivalries and Secrets (RS, Rivalidades e Segredos) Reincarnations of Friendship (RoF, Reencarnações da Amizade ) Opiniões ou críticas da nova série A opinião de vocês são muitos válidos pra mim ^^ Lembrando que vocês podem deixar nos comentários, sua opinião desta ideia da nova série, no qual me ajuda muito, agora não sei se sigo em frente, será que consigo? Será que posso pelo menos, pedir a autorização das ocs pessoais de vocês? (Se não quiserem eu baseio vocês em outras ocs, sem problemas ^^') Muito obrigada pela leitura, até a intro =) (Se a série der certo) Categoria:Entradas em blogues